Hope and Bakura-A Match Made in The Shadows
by Angel's Hope and Krystal
Summary: Hope Ishtar, cousin to the well-known tomb guardians, has just moved to Domino City to start a new life for herself. But her first night leaves her falling helplessly in love for Bakura, who can't help but do the same. This chance encounter turns into a life changing event as their pasts catch up with them and they face some of the toughest tasks they've ever known.


**Hope and Bakura - A Match Made In The Shadows**

* * *

**Well, Hope here and this is going to be my first story that I'm doing. It's pretty short right now and I will most likely continue it soon. Basically it'll be about Hope and Bakura as they go along how they met and the things they go through. So enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Hope's POV**

'This is the last time I take directions from a stranger. It always seems to end badly,' These were my thoughts as I wandered around the dark, gloomy, streets of Domino City, my newest home. I saw the unfamiliar buildings and signs as I went by, they were so foreign to me, so strange.

I sighed and tiredly sat down on the steps of what seemed to be an abandoned apartment complex, the paint was chipped and covered in graffiti, it seemed that I had wandered into the bad part of this place. I knew that I should leave, I could just tell that leaving this street would be the best thing to do for the shadows appeared to be hiding something from my sight. Something that would affect me greatly.

Sliding up the sleeve on my black coat I noticed that the Millennium Item that had fused itself to me all those years ago began to glow, it's shine glimmering off the four black and white gems that circled it. Looking up I called into the darkness as my eyes darted back and forth, "Who's there? I know someone's there so just come out!"

**Bakura's POV**

'What a surprise...this girl has a Millennium Item. No wonder the Ring led me here. But what is curious is that she is unkown to me and the fact that she knows I'm here,' I thought to myself as I narrowed my eyes and shifted my weight. Staying in the same spot for so long had begun to ache in my muscles. Glancing at the watch my hikari had bought today I saw it had been three hours since I had arrived here after the Ring had pulled me to this place. Now I saw the reason.

I took a step closer to this girl, now I saw her hair. It was a platinum blonde and she had a light tan and even within this light I saw her violet eyes. Taking in a small amount of air and exhaling it with exaggeration I spoke to her, "What is a darling like you doing out here so late?"

She turned to me, her eyes holding no shock or surprise, not even fear. Definitely not from here for everyone in this town knows to hold fear in their eyes when they meet my gaze. I watched as she stood up, her purple eyes fierce and protective, of what, I wasn't entirely sure. Perhaps herself or someone or something, like the bracelet wrapped around her arm.

**Hope's POV**

He had snow white hair and brown eyes, along with a vibe that made me uneasy. I then noticed the porcelain like skin from the dolls you see in horror movies which made me even more uneasy than before. Crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes I hissed out at him, "What do you want?"

He simply grinned crookedly, a grin that made me know that this man was not one to be trifled with just by the look in his eyes. I knew fear should be in mine. I knew it deep down in my heart but it didn't show because for once in my life, this man intrigued me. He walked closer and I saw the small gleam of a dagger in his hand that was tucked behind his back. Holding my ground I smirked at him and spoke quietly, making sure it grabbed his attention to make him listen, "Are you really going to stab someone else of the shadows?"

**Bakura's POV**

I thought to myself with my slightly widened eyes as I tucked the dagger into my back pocket and stood in front of her, 'Someone else of the shadows? She's not as she appears and I just 'met' her only a few moments ago.' Her stance never changed, she still held that strength.

Strangely I found myself compelled not to hurt her at all, glancing quickly at her bracelet I found that there was no glowing to indicate that she was using it anymore, so it wasn't her. It was me. 'Why am I acting like this? I've never felt like this before and now I'm going to...what?' He thought to himself.

**Hope's POV**

He got closer and I didn't move. I wanted to, mostly just to hit him and run away laughing like I usually do, but I just stayed there. Looking closely I saw the pink lightly brushed on his cheeks and I was pretty sure I was having the same reaction he was. Watching him get ever closer I lowered my hands and he took them in his.

**Bakura's POV**

'I'm going to do it,' I thought as I leaned in closer to her my fingers intertwined with hers.

**Hope's POV**

'I'll let him, because I want him to,' I thought to myself as I played with his fingers. I felt his forehead rest on my own as I looked up at him and his lips brush against mine soon after. My heart racing I returned the favor and that's when he did it. He pressed his lips against mine passionately and deeply. Breaking our locked fingers I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck while he did the same to me by my waist, pulling ourselves closer together as I shut my eyes.

**Bakura's POV**

My thoughts raced, with 'What's' 'Why's' and 'How's', finally I settled on one single thought, 'She's perfect. She's the queen of thieves, or whatever I feel like calling her she's perfect.' As I had my arms around her I felt a small dagger resting along the edge of her pants where they met her waist. I smiled a little and thought once again before shutting my eyes as well, 'Perfect, that's what she is. Perfect.'

**Hope's POV**

I felt him trace his hand along the edge of the blade of the small dagger, he obviously knew I had it and knew that I hadn't planned from the moment I saw him to use it on him. He made me gain a feeling I hadn't felt in over ten years. A feeling that had been all but lost to me before seeing this man of the shadows in front of me. The feeling of love and passion, a whole new experience for me yet still familiar to the love I felt for my late family. Holding onto him was like sparking my soul alive again, making it breathe and feel warmth once more. He took a step forward so I went back until I was against the wall of the building. My hands slid into his spiked hair as I gently combed it a little with my fingers. For once in a long time I had the feeling of being able to turn someone, and that someone was standing right in front of me.

**Bakura's POV**

After a few moments of simply holding each other as our lips did I broke away from her. The smile on her face reassured me that this was what she wanted as well, to be with me and hold me. It was a by chance meeting even though the shadow magic invested items were what led me to her. It was chance since I could've ignored it. Along with that, she could've done many things differently but it was though this was the night we weren't meant to meet. Us. The match made in the shadows. Grinning sheepishly I asked with a slight hesitance in my voice, "So...um...would you like to be together? Or whatever the modern day term is for that." She laughed a little, as expected, and nodded her head. This was exhilarating just to have the feeling of having someone in a millennia actually want to be with me. To call me their own and be part of my life as well as theirs. I held her close and thanked whatever brought me here, whether it was myself or some fate created force, that I got to meet her. This girl that I didn't even know the name to.

**Hope's POV**

I'm pretty sure he realized the same thing I did just by the look upon his face in the dim light of the city night. We didn't know each other's names. I looked up at him as he held me close and whispered in his ear, "I'm Hope."

**Bakura's POV**

'Hope...what an unusual name for a girl like her.' I nodded and smiled down at her as I tilted my head to the side to see her looking up at me. Whispering back I said to her my name, "I'm Bakura." That was when we had established not only the relationship of the shadows but a trust in each other that seemed impossible to give to strangers, a trust forged by love.


End file.
